


KakaIru Week 2019 shorts

by hkandi



Series: Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Complete, KakaIru Week 2019, KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: I hopped on the KakaIru Week 2019 train! Short stories that make a bigger one, following the themes for the week! Let's see how their relationship happens and grows!





	1. Day One – Firsts

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The first time they met wasn't really their first.

Iruka had just moved back to Konoha after taking time to travel following completing grad school.

Kakashi had just moved into that area of the city, looking for a change.

They technically first met on a rainy Sunday morning in a local coffee shop, in line behind each other. Neither paid attention to the other, they were both too busy trying not to drip water all over the floor. Kakashi got a plain black coffee, Iruka chose a pumpkin spice latte. Because, fall in Konoha. 

Kakashi would admit he had rolled his eyes slightly at hearing of someone get the stereotypical fall drink. Who does that? A black coffee is as good as any.

As a result, Kakashi's was ready first and he had to excuse himself as he risked bumping into Iruka, who was waiting for his drink.

One caught a glimpse of silver hair. Another, a glimpse of a scar across a nose.

Kakashi left, and Iruka waited for his drink. Neither gave the other a second thought.

For now.

___

Iruka thought he saw that silver hair again when he went to the local produce store for the first time the next day.

Kakashi thought he saw the scar, and was there also a ponytail?

He would see the same ponytail and scar as it ran towards him in the park a few days later, as he went for a morning jog.

Iruka was running in his direction, also out for a jog, trying to find a new running route. Well, they both were.

He would notice the unruly silver hair anywhere. Though, the tight sleeveless shirt showing off well defined arms was new to him.

Still, Iruka didn’t know what to do when they passed each other, there weren’t many other people around. So he did what any mature adult would do.

He turned down the next path as soon as he could, and avoided passing the other man.

Kakashi saw him turn off the main path, and spent the rest of his run trying to figure out if he was disappointed or not. Especially after he caught a glimpse of the brunette’s behind in his running shorts.

________________

These events continued for about two months. A glimpse here, a dodged encounter there. Each sparking something in the other, but both too unsure of actually bumping into the other and breaking the spell. So you can see, they had met a number of times before they first met.

That would take place at the bookstore.


	2. Day Two - Books

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Tsunade ran a popular bookstore in Konoha. Many people visited as the selection was good, prices were right, and you were allowed to sit and read at your leisure, until the store closed at least. And if you didn’t make a mess, you could usually bring a beverage in and relax.

That’s why she ran it at least, as she could drink all day and not really be bothered by anyone. Other than her second in command, Shizune, and really only if she truly got out of hand.

Plus, Tsunade could nap during the day if she wanted. It was a nice way to spend her retirement from being a famous doctor, available to still do conferences, important surgeries, and so forth.

Kakashi had always frequented it; it didn’t hurt that Tsunade viewed him like a son…nephew….godson….annoyingly handsome younger neighbor. She really gave him good deals and notice of up and coming writers he would like, book releases, the works.

Iruka had already heard many good things about her store, and began to visit it himself. He, like everyone else in Konoha, soon fell in love with it and would visit it often. As he was working, he would often visit it on the weekends. Kakashi would visit it any day, any time, as he had flexibility with work. And it was nice to catch up with Tsunade, have tea or sake with her sometimes, just talk.

The store was well known for being able to order books, with a quick turnaround, something Kakashi took advantage of often, and which Iruka began to as well. When a book came in, the store would call to inform the person who had requested it. So long as you picked it up within a month, you remained in Tsunade’s good graces. If you did that repeatedly, she would call with a specific timeframe to pick up a book in, which got shorter and shorter, and would then send it back. Though really, she just added it to the shelves, but didn’t tell anyone.

Kakashi and Iruka never came in on the same day to pick up their books. She happened to realize that she was occasionally ordering two of whatever book Kakashi had requested, as Iruka happened to also request it around the same time, or vice versa.

Tsunade was ringing Kakashi up at the front one day, when he saw a book in the pile of books that had just arrived, special order. She always kept them at the front so others could see what people were reading, and to add to their own lists.

“Isn’t that another of my books?” he asked, pointing to one.

She looked over her shoulder. “That one? No, brat, it’s for another customer. You’re not the only one who reads that.”

She tucked this information away, retrieving it when Iruka came in a few days later to pick it up.

“Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!” he said, happily paying for it.

“No problem. Actually, I had another customer who was very interested in it, but I told him it was already reserved.”

Iruka gave her a bright smile. “Really?” She nodded. “Sounds like he has good taste!” 

She laughed. “Sometimes, at least for books I suppose. Any recommendations for him?

Iruka smiled again and grabbed paper and pen and offered a few titles, which Tsunade ordered that night.

Kakashi was quite surprised when she showed them to him when he next came in, telling him generally who had suggested it.

“The guy who ordered that book?”

“Yeah, a real cute one. New in town.”

She studied Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she could connect them, if nothing else he would have a friend, Kami knew he could be a loner!

“Any recommendations for him?”

Kakashi shrugged but offered her a title, and she ordered it and repeated the process with Iruka.

“My other customer, a regular, appreciated your suggestions and suggested this one himself.”

“I’ve been meaning to read it!” Iruka said, paid for it, and left. She noticed he had forgotten to actually purchase the book he brought to the front before she showed him Kakashi’s suggestion.

An idea formed in her sake muddled brain….

_________

One week later, Iruka and Kakashi received phone calls from Tsunade, informing them that a book in a series they read was coming to the store that week. She apologized and said that it would be coming in late on Saturday, and she might be closing the store early on Sunday as she had a conference to head to, and the other staff had reorganizing of the store to do. Could they come in at about two in the afternoon on Sunday to pick it up? In case it wasn’t ready to be put out until Monday, she could at least make sure they got it on Sunday. Mondays were often busy for many of her patrons.

Both men agreed, and said it would be no trouble. Kakashi promised to not be late.

Neither knew she could be so devious.

Iruka, unsurprisingly, arrived early, and checked in with Tsunade. She said she would get the book, and suggested he feel free to wander, as he had not wanted to do so before at least greeting her.

She watched from a backroom window to see Kakashi enter at two minutes to two, and greet Shizune at the front, who poked her head back to tell Tsunade.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but it better be good,” Shizune warned.

“Just sit back and watch.”

Tsunade grabbed two of the books and headed out as Iruka was approaching the front.

He recognized the silver hair but hung back so as to not draw attention to himself. They had run into each other here and there but not yet spoken, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to today. Had he even dressed nicely? 

A quick glance told him yes, enough for a nice casual Sunday afternoon.

Unfortunately, Tsunade didn’t take his hint of wanting to hang back.

“Iruka! I have it!” she shouted as she waved one book. She waved the other at Kakashi.

“Kakashi, here’s yours.”

The men turned to each other as Iruka approached. The younger man felt a blush creep on his face.

“Seems we ordered the same book….”

“Well, we didn’t, she did,” Kakashi said, before catching himself. Why did he say that?

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Yes, I did, and you’re both welcome. Actually, you’ve been giving the other book suggestions, you know…”

They looked at each other again. 

“You suggested Amaterasu?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. “And you suggested Reaper Death Seal?”

Iruka nodded.

“Huh…” Kakashi said, ever so eloquently, and scratched the back of his head.

Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms over her large chest. “You two should get together to talk about books in person, I’m sick of playing mailman. Either swap numbers now or I’ll do it for you!”

Neither would argue with her on a good day, so they pulled out their phones and obliged.

“Um….nice to meet you, Kakashi,” Iruka said. “I’m afraid I have to run though, I have other obligations. I’ll…be in touch, yeah?”

“Sure, nice to meet you too, Iruka,” Kakashi said. It rolled of his tongue nicely.

He waved as the man walked away and turned back to Tsunade.

“You’re troublesome,” he said, and she laughed and waved him off.

“You can thank me later. Now get out of here and go plan a date.”

Kakashi sputtered. “You know I’m into men, but you don’t know he is!” he said in a loud whisper.

Tsunade leaned forward and tented her fingers together on the counter. “I see what everyone buys and reads, and I know what to look for. Now go.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to blush.


	3. Day Three - Meals

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi had been unsure all day of what to do with Iruka’s number. After all, the other man had said he would be in touch, right? So it meant Iruka would reach out first…but what if he didn’t? What if he expected Kakashi to? And if neither did, and thought the other wasn’t interested….wait, they only exchanged numbers because of Tsunade, so what if Iruka was just being polite?

Kakashi decided not to reach out.

He was pleasantly surprised when Iruka texted him that night, and they began to banter by text.

That turned into a discussion by phone two days later about the book they had bought when they met. Well, formally met.

Iruka had been the braver one and ask Kakashi if he’d like to meet to talk about it in person.

“How about Sunday? That would give us a week to finish it, thought it sounds like neither of us will need that long,” Iruka said. They were both several chapters in.

Kakashi agreed to that.

“Um…there’s a ramen place I’ve been to a few times, it’s pretty good. I don’t know if you’re into ramen though,” Iruka said. “One of my neighbors, this kid loves this place. He loves ramen in general, but he really loves this place, eats there a few times a week. I think he’s tried like every dish there, but loves them all. Sorry, I’m rambling!”

Kakashi laughed, it was cute. “Ramen sounds good.”

And so they made plans to meet properly for a second time, and have their first meal together. Both agreed to bring their book, and each decided on their own to bring an additional book to give the other to read. They hoped it would be more like a loan, that they would see the other man after that day.

______

They had planned to meet for a late lunch/early dinner. One of those safe times for a first date…meeting…in case it was awkward it was good for an early escape.

It was far from awkward. Good food, good conversation. 

Late lunch turned into early drinks, turned into appetizers and more drinks.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were on a date,” Iruka confessed, feeling brave with several drinks in him over the course of a few hours. That, and they had bumped knees a few times.

“I wouldn’t disagree,” Kakashi said. “Would you be opposed?”

Iruka blushed, Kakashi found it very endearing. “Not at all. You?”

Kakashi shook his head and Iruka smiled.

“Good,” he said, and reached over to squeeze Kakashi’s hand.

Needless to say, this was to be the first of many meals together.


	4. Day Four - Not Ninjas

(I don't own any characters etc etc )

"I wanted to be a ninja when I was younger," Iruka said one day.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, bemused.

"Yeah, it was based off my favorite anime. Thought it was the coolest thing! Walk on water and up trees, save people, get the bad guys with weapons and hand seals!" He danced around Kakashi in the park they were walking in, gesturing with his hands. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute," he tells Iruka, who blushes every time Kakashi tells him he’s cute. Sometimes Kakashi does it just to make him blush.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" 

"What did you want to be?"

Kakashi pauses to think about it.

"Not ninjas?”

Iruka stuck his tongue out at him.

“I don't know. Everyone fawned over me being so smart at a young age, and I never got any say. Just fell into what I do now."

Iruka's face fell.

"Really? Nothing?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Race car diver? Chef? Wrestler?"

Kakashi laughs again. "No."

He pauses, in thought.

"Well, I always liked animals. I've always wanted a dog..."

"You should get one! You'd make a great dog dad!"

Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"That's a big step, Iruka, a big commitment..."

Iruka grabs his hand and starts to pull him forward. 

"You know you want to! Let's go look at dogs!"

"Maa, I guess it couldn't hurt to look..."


	5. Day Five - Photographs

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi has quite the number of photographs in his house, more than he had before he started dating Iruka, that’s for sure.

He spends time looking at them here and there.

There’s the first one of them together, a selfie at Ichiraku’s, where they had their first date. Though, they took the picture once they decided to be “official.”

There’s a picture he took of Iruka at Tsunade’s bookstore. Iruka is busy reading a book, concentrating on it, and unaware Kakashi took a picture. It’s one of Kakashi’s favorites.

Another favorite is of a Pakkun when he was a puppy. Kakashi still doesn’t know how agreeing to just look at dogs resulted in him bringing home a puppy and everything it would need. Iruka became a co-dog dad.

More pictures of them growing a little older, Pakkun getting bigger. He was joined by more dog friends, all rescued from shelters or off the street, just like Pakkun was. 

Pictures of Kakashi being sat on by Bull, who was always a big dog. Iruka asleep curled up with Bisuke and Shiba. Akino and Kakashi wearing matching sunglasses, much to Iruka and Pakkun’s amusement. Kakashi remembers that Iruka was disappointed Pakkun would not wear them as well…

Pictures of Iruka moving into Kakashi’s house, them cooking together. Birthdays, holidays, work promotions. Good times and not so good, but together through them all.

Kakashi has a few empty frames hidden in his closet, in a nondescript box, special frames for upcoming occasions he hoped to have with Iruka…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, I know, but it's a sweet one, no?


	6. Day Six - Late

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"You're late."

"I got lost?"

A sigh. "Always."

A chuckle. "You know me."

Silence. "No other good excuses?"

"I love you?"

A laugh. "That's not an excuse!"

"Well, I do."

"I love you too."

"So there we go!"

A laugh. "You're still late."

"You're late too!"

"I wasn't as late as you at least!"

"We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago..."

"We can go now?"

"I guess?"

"You don't want to go?"

"No?"

"Me either."

A sigh. "Asuma and Kurenai will kill us if we don't."

Another sigh. "And Gai and Anko."

"Why are we so popular?"

"Cause we're both awesome?"

"Ha!"

A sigh. "Let's go, maybe we won't be that late...."

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Worst case I'll just tell them you took too long doing your hair!"

"Hey!"

"Can't hear you, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it up to you who said what!


	7. Day Seven - Home

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi opened the front door, returning home from a business trip. He had spent several days in a posh hotel, and it was comfortable in its own way, but nothing like coming home.

Home, where there was tons of dog hair all over, and dog toys strewn about the first floor. One squeaked under his foot as he walked through.

There, a stray hair tie, courtesy of Iruka. The mantel and shelves, full of pictures and knickknacks.

He entered the kitchen. There was a dirty pot in the sink, with a hint of noodles in it. Ramen, he noted. It was one of their bigger pots, Iruka must have had Naruto over. Kakashi ran hot water and soap into the pot and wondered if the emo kid came over too, what was his name? Naruto’s mopey friend...Kakashi shrugged. He should really try to talk to him next time…

He looked at the fridge. Iruka had left a note, saying he would be home with takeout at 6. Kakashi blew a kiss at it while he placed a magnet he bought on his trip on the fridge for Iruka to find.

He turned in time to be greet the dogs, who had woken up from a lazy nap. They had not seemed to care about the door opening or a toy squeaking, so they were clearly not doing guard duty today.

After many head scratches they followed him around the house as he unpacked in the bedroom and changed. He reminisced about what his house was like before the dogs, before Iruka. It was cleaner, admittedly, but almost to the point of being sterile. He had not really made it into a home, it was just a house. A residence. A place to sleep and shower, and work late into the night.

He still did, sometimes, he admitted.

Now, it was homey, comforting, warm, dare he say, cozy? Sure, he had a few more chewed up shoes than he would like, and less space in the bathroom than he used to, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	8. Birthday!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Happy birthday,” said Iruka, as he got back into bed after feeding the dogs, so Kakashi could rest.

“Happy birthday,” said Iruka, as Kakashi draped a long leg over him to cuddle.

“Happy birthday,” said Iruka, through a mouthful of toothpaste as they brushed teeth.

“Happy birthday,” read notes on each of the dogs’ collars throughout the day.

“Happy birthday,” read his mug of tea later that day.

“Happy birthday,” read a text from Iruka, sent from the other room.

“Happy birthday,” shouted his friends, as they joined them for dinner that night.

“Happy birthday,” said the waiter, as he brought out a cake. Kakashi saved his sweet tooth for this day each year.

“Happy birthday,” said Iruka, as he tackled him into a hug once they got home.

“Happy birthday,” read the wrapping paper on the gifts Iruka and the dogs gave him.

“Happy birthday,” mumbled Iruka into his back as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed!


End file.
